Sophia Lucia
Sophia Maria Lucia (born on September 7, 2002 in San Diego, California), is a young dancer who most recently trained at Master Ballet Academy in Scottsdale, Arizona. She has previously danced and trained with San Diego Dance Centre and Danceology Performing Arts Campus, both owned by her cousins, Kristen Hibbs and Nicole Lucia respectively. Sophia also models for California Kisses dancewear. Sophia spent a short time at the beginning of the 2012-2013 competition season competing with the Abby Lee Dance Company, located in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. While there, Sophia filmed several episodes of Dance Moms season 3. On the show, she was featured as a member of the ALDC's junior elite competition team, as well as the ALDC replacement team. However, this only lasted for a few episodes before Sophia and her mother went back home to compete with San Diego Dance Centre again. Jackie later explained that they left the show because Sophia's grandfather was ill. In January 2016, Sophia auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation. Her appearance was televised on the show's season premiere. She made it past the audition stage but did not get past the Academy round, as Ruby Castro was chosen over her. Also in 2016, Sophia began training and competing with Master Ballet Academy. In the summer of 2016, Sophia traveled to Varna, Bulgaria and competed at the Varna International Ballet competition. In Christmas of 2016, Sophia starred in a Hallmark Channel special called A Nutcracker Christmas. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company with Danceology with Master Ballet Academy with San Diego Dance Centre 5 Guys Named Moe - tap - 2009 * 9th overall mini competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Proud Mary - unknown genre - 2009 * 1st overall mini small group - StarSystems Dance Competition in San Diego, California * 8th overall mini competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II The Places You'll Go - unknown genre - 2009 * 5th overall mini large group - StarSystems Dance Competition in San Diego, California * 6th overall mini competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Candyman - unknown genre - 2010 * 7th overall junior competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Dream - lyrical - 2010 * 4th overall petite small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California * 7th overall mini competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II I Put a Spell on You - jazz - 2010 * 5th overall mini competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II * 7th overall petite small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Bad Girls - unknown genre - 2011 * unknown scoring Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 7th overall junior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Be Our Guest - hip hop - 2011 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 10th overall junior large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Can You Hear Me - unknown genre - 2011 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California Cha Cha - tap - 2011 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 3rd overall junior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California * 8th overall junior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Heartbreak Hotel - jazz - 2011 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 4th overall junior competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II * 6th overall junior large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California In the Mood - musical theater - 2011 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 6th overall junior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II * 9th overall junior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California Pop Drop and Roll - hip-hop (with Kendall Flies, Amber Hoffman, Christenne Lumbao, Audrey Olaes, Sky Pasqual, and Grace Rodenbeck) Cut - (with Cela Dadian, Caitlin Feddock, Amber Hoffman, Sarina Jassy, Sabrina Nguyen, and Audrey Olaes) - 2012 * 6th overall junior american league small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 8th overall junior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II For You I Will (with Alix Edge, Kayla Folts, Rachel Hyer, Rebecca Love, Sequoyah Tate, and Kylie Yamane) * 7th overall teen american league small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Glam - jazz (with Amber Hoffman and others) - 2012 * 1st overall mini line, best in studio award, mini best of JUMP award - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 2nd overall junior american league large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Regionals in Ontario, California * 4th overall junior competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Hater - jazz - 2012 Love Game - jazz (with Alyssa Baxter, Giana Bradford, Lauren Clark, Megan Dolan, Kayla Folts, Jackie Gronotte, Gianna Lee, Hailey Price, and Victoria Ralston) - 2012 Royalty - jazz (with Alyssa Baxter, Kayla Folts, Sarina Jassy, and Audrey Olaes) - 2012 * 3rd overall junior group, junior best of JUMP award - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 5th overall junior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California II Super Sonic - tap (with Amber Hoffman, Christienne Luminao, and Sky Pasqual) - 2012 * 3rd overall mini group - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California We Found Love - hip hop Octets - tap Dance Titles *Regional NUVO Mini Breakout Artist 2007 *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2009 *Regional Petite Miss Superstar 2009 *National Petite Miss Superstar 2009 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2010 *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2010 *Regional Petite Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2010 *Regional Petite Miss Superstar 2010 *National Petite Miss Dance America KAR 2010 *Regional Petite Miss Revolution 2011 *Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2011 *Regional Hall of Fame MVP Inductee 2011 *National Hall of Fame Future Hall of Famer Solo Grand Champion 2011 *National Hall of Fame Future Hall of Famer Solo Inductee 2011 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 *National Junior Miss Dance America KAR 2012 *National Hall of Fame Junior American League Solo Grand Champion 2012 *National Hall of Fame Junior American League Solo Inductee 2012 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 *Regional Junior Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2013 *Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2013 *Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2014 *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2014 *National Junior Female Best Dancer 2014 *Regional JUMP Teen Female VIP 2016 Runner-Up Placements *2nd - Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2007 *1st - Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2009 *2nd - Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2009 *1st - Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2010 *1st - National Mini Female Best Dancer 2013 *1st - National NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 Fun Facts *Sophia began competing with RT Dance Academy for the 2013-2014 competition season *She models for California Kisses, Capezio, and various other dancewear companies *Sophia's cousin owns San Diego Dance Centre, Sophia's old studio, and taught her there Gallery 21C9EA68-16E2-4EED-80AB-92B0C9C40A5D.JPG|Sophia backstage at TDS (2013) A9984E20-C114-44C0-9EBD-4D241EA56F1E.JPG|Sophia and Brandon Chang at StarSystems (2013) AF0C5D29-2E48-417A-BED4-95952DD40FEB.JPG 70A97FE8-5A93-482D-A737-1CD725E5D120.JPG 453A0FCB-5E08-4FAE-93D1-8E9C99206638.JPG F83B2CF9-23B5-4993-9EDA-71AF99A29A25.JPG F83B2CF9-23B5-4993-9EDA-71AF99A29A25.JPG CB66C1D7-7DA8-48D3-BF78-DF7716BB2629.JPG 803E2B8F-9FD3-4802-A490-9074DBCD864B.JPG 6D570F8F-EF8C-48BC-A7C1-67A395A412CC.JPG Sophia lucia.jpg SophiaLucia2017.jpg SophiaLucia2018.jpg Sophia Lucia 2018 (1).jpg Sophia Lucia 2018 (2).jpg Videos ❥Sophia Lucia - Over the Love❥ On The Good Ship Lollipop Sophia Lucia (4 years old) Sophia Lucia - Youth - Master Ballet Academy Sophia Lucia 2014 - Seul au Monde By Sophia Lucia - at 2 years old - NEVER BEFORE SEEN Tap Dance By Sophia Lucia - 2014 contemporary solo "Secrets" Sophia Lucia Performance as Junior Female Best Dancer 2014 Sophia Lucia and Gino Cosculella Duet "Love Story" Jump Miami 2013 Sophia Lucia age 5 yrs jazz solo "Great Balls Of Fire" Me and the Devil. Sophia Lucia Sophia Lucia - Ghost @ Nuvo Seattle 2014 Sophia Lucia @ JUMP Chicago 2015 Sophia Lucia age 5yrs. "Like To Fuss" Musical Theatre solo Sophia Lucia - Imagine (Age 6) Sophia Lucia - Total Eclipse Sophia Lucia - Turn To Stone Sophia Lucia-Contemporary Solo Sophia Lucia - Tap Diva Sophia Lucia and Jack Beckham - The Path - Master Ballet Academy Sophia Lucia - Vogue Sophia Lucia - Pulse Dance Moms Sophia Lucia's Solo Superstar Sophia Lucia - Youth Sophia Lucia age 5yrs tap solo "Baby Face" Sophia Lucia - So You Think You Can Dance Audition Clip By Sophia Lucia - NEVER BEFORE SEEN SOLO at 6 YEARS OLD!! - Imagine Sophia Lucia -Titanium Solo 2013 Sophia Lucia - Vienna - 2013 Lyrical Solo Sophia Lucia - Turns on Pointe Sophia Lucia - Requiem Sophia Lucia - I Will Not Forget You - Master Ballet Academy Sophia Lucia - Record Breaker! Sophia Lucia Sets NEW OFFICIAL Guinness World Record Famous Birthdays Sophia Lucia Q&A Sophia Lucia First Fridays External Links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *California Kisses *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *YouTube *Sophia Lucia Wiki Vimeo Videos *Sophia's Reel *Sophia dances through Micheltorena Elementary School *Sophia in Sync *Sophia goes to her CK photoshoot Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:The Dance Awards Best Dancers Category:SYTYCD dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants Category:National Title Winners Category:Multi-Talented